one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zirloin vs. Satsuki
Zirloin vs Satsuki.jpg|SentryNeo E2A0F1F6-F15A-4431-8D35-A589586A8FC9.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Zirloin of Dragon Ball Super (Nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Satsuki of Kill la Kill (nominated by SherbertC). Who will advance to the second round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament. Introduction A loud beep was heard as many of the combatants were teleported into the new world and ended up exploring the world. Zirloin was walking through the forest, hoping to run into anyone in this new world. This could be shown as he was a little frustrated yet determined on his goal. Zirloin: I must win this for the people of universe two! Almost as if he caught someone’s attention he pauses as he heard footsteps in the distance. Zirloin: Come out. As if facing no other option the academy president, Satsuki appeared in front of the ruler of the second universe. In the control room, a beeping was made as a screen that the mysterious man can see shows the confrontation. ???: Finally our first battle. Satsuki: In the name of the academy, I will not fail. Zirloin not wanting to be off guard, transforming into his battle attire. Zirloin: I will redeem myself after failing Universe 2 the first time. LET US BEGIN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Kill la Kill - Blumenkranz) 60 In a near blink of an eye the two were upon each other. The slashes that Satsuki we’re landing on the combatant from Universe 2 seem to have no effect on him. This started to frustrate the prideful Satsuki. Satsuki: What kind of fibers are you made of. Zirloin: Something your sword can never destroy. Satsuki: What ever it is it will be your down... The academy president was cut off when she was blind sided by a punch to the jaw. Sending her down to the forest floor, Zirloin created and shot a green energy wave at Satsuki. 54 Satsuki was quick to recover and turned the energy wave as a springboard and ran up one of the trees by defying gravity itself. This shocked Zirloin as he thought it was not possible to run up the way she did without falling on her back. Zirloin: I must say that is weird, but we can do better. Show me your love. Zirloin then boosted up towards Satsuki ready to fire multiple rounds of his pretty cannon. Zirloin was confident in his victory, but Satsuki had other plans set in mind. She grinned now knowing it was time to spring her plan into action. 47 As soon as Zirloin shot first she deflected the blast of the cannon back towards the unexpected fighter. This cannon blast blew up in his face. Despite this chain of events he didn’t seem unfazed until Satsuki pulled out her two blades. With a series of strikes, Satsuki sent multiple wounds towards Zirloin with a kick to head, sending the Universe 2 Fighter back to the forest floor. Satsuki: Perfect. That should hold you down. 36 Zirloin: I hope that this was not all you had now. Satsuki: You have to be kidding me. Zirloin leads the charge as he punches the academy president multiple times before being gone for a blink of a second. Then he appeared right behind Satsuki as he prepares to hit Satsuki in the back of the head. Zirloin: Double Axe Handle! 26 This landed hard on the academy president as she crashed down through the trunck of the tree. Having no other choice, Satsuki decided that this would be her last stand. A bright light emerged as the rest of the tree was destroyed by Satsuki’s final form. Zirloin: This will be interesting. 18 Satsuki: Time for you to die! Satsuki then blitzed the Universe 2 combatant with a multitude of slashes and stabs. This burst of outrage continued as she used both swords to create an energy blast and sent it towards Zirloin. This hits him in the face and into the dirt below. Zirloin then slowly gets up as a little bit of blood is shown towards his chest. 10 Satsuki: What in the! Before she could even ask, Zirloin was behind her and kicked her in the back. With her almost falling to the ground, Zirloin created a black hole that sucked her inside. Satsuki then tries to slice her way out of the black hole, but looses her two pieces of Bakuzan blades. Zirloin: Now everybody from Universe 2, give me your love. 2 Zirloin then charges up a blast with his index finger. When he is ready, he released it into the black hole that Satsuki was in. Zirloin: Pretty Canon!! Satsuki was hit by the bast as the intensity vaporized the academy president where she was. K.O. Zirloin: Hmm. That was an easy victory, but I must say she did put up a decent fight. A message then came down from the sky as the leader of the second universe reads it. ???: Congratulations on your victory! As a sign of your success here is a random item that you will need later on. Use wisely. I hope you love enjoying the destruction of not only your combatant but there world itself. Zirloin reads it with horror as he destroys the paper in anger at such a possibility of the destruction of his home. Results ???: Glad you got the message. If you love the world you live in be prepared to end another. To save your passionate world you must be the last one standing. This melee’s winner is Zirloin by Death! (Cues Ultimate Battle) Winning Combatant: Zirloin: 14 Satsuki: 8 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 14 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Zirloin's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament